


New Life, New Love

by TheStoryTellingMage



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Wholesome, Yuri Shipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTellingMage/pseuds/TheStoryTellingMage
Summary: Reflet has lived her entire life in Plegia, now a Sophomore in High School in a new country, she has to change. Her first day, she finds herself paired up with this girl, Sumia in English Class. Before she knows it, the two find themselves in love. Will they ever admit feelings and be together?Fire Emblem High School AU with certain element still in like Magic.Minor Descriptions of Blood and light profanity inside.





	New Life, New Love

\------------------New Life, New Love-----------------  
A Fire Emblem High School AU

Breathe in… Breathe out. Repeat that. In… out…

Reflet was tense, really tense. English class was just never her subject, no matter how hard she tried, so just seemed to scrape by, at least, that was how it was in her previous School in Plegia. The only saving grace that this class had was reading, her favorite thing in the world to do. Besides games like chess of course, in which she won almost every single time.

Reflet stood right outside the classroom to her English class, a little late. She wore what was considered quite strange and foreign clothing. It was late spring and this person was wearing a coat? Was she crazy? Not to mention this coat was Plegian, Yillisians weren't exactly friendly to them, having both gone to war with them a few times, and treating them like less than dirt for… unspecified reasons to Reflet.

The blonde female was able calm her nerves, and grabbed the door handle, and turned it, opening the door and looking inside. 

Inside was a decent sized classroom. The square room held rows of wooden desks with a metal chair in each desk, typical Yilssian stuff.

On top of one of the desks was a stack of a few books, one of them a textbook, the other was the novel they were reading in class.

Many sets of eyes took notice of the door opening, among them were a mix of males and females. The teacher herself taking the most notice and smiling at the girl who's nervousness had start to show again without her noticing it.

“Hello Miss.” The teacher said politely, offering her hand to her to shake which Robin took. She smiled at her, and tried to get the class's attention, the chatter in between students indicating how off task they were.

“Hello class.” The teacher attempted to draw everyone's attention, chatter continuing through the room, ignoring the teacher. Reflet frowned at this, the lack of basic respect the teacher was frankly awful and Reflet wanted to rip the attention to the teacher and her, and she knew just how to do it. She took a step toward, cleared her throat and spoke clearly, above the student's chatter level.

“Hello fellow classmates, I am Reflet, I'm a transfer student from Plegia.” She says confidently, emphasizing the word Plegia as she said it. This, worked to the greatest effect.

The room stopped dead as all sets of eyes turned to face the voice with the except for one which was too busy reading a book to pay attention. It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a pin drop. 

“Get out of here you Legunt!” a student from the back yelled out. The term “Legunt” was a derogatory term to refer to Plegians, especially gifted mages, such as Reflet. Anyone called such a term were often subjected to harassment and name calling but never going farther than that for fear of a death curse that they could supposedly cast on them.

The prejudice in Ylissian culture had made some rather unfortunate stereotypes for Plegian migrants trying to flee the rather unstable country and are just looking for a better life. The two countries shared a language, Common at least, though each had two separate languages, Plegian and Common, And Yillseian and Common for each respective country. Reflet had a deep understanding of both Common and Plegian, as they were her mother languages, but only a rudimentary understanding of Yillseian. Making some conversations awkward.

The teacher sharpened her look at the person who made the comment. For such a soft looking teacher, she looked… actually quite scary.

“Grima, I will not tolerate that language, if you continue to use such, I will remove you from class.” She states firmly, then turning back to Reflet.

“Hello, my name is Emmeryn. Of course, as you know, I'm your English Teacher.” She says, then pointing to a seat next to a dark haired student with a brown coloration who was currently nose deep in a book of an unspecified name. Seemingly not bothered or even interested in the revelation of Reflet's birth place.

“That's your seat, right next to Sumia.” The girl perked up from her book. She then gave her a soft smile as Reflet took her bags and carried her bags to her desk right next to the other female.

The class then settled into a silence, mostly due to the revelation of Reflet's home country. A couple dozen sets of eyes lay on the new student, not even whispers in the room. You could generally tell what the other students were thinking by the facial expression. Some had a look of shock, others had a look of confusion or indifference.

The blonde haired girl walked over to her desk, dropping her bags off to the right if it, her light colored bag leaning against one of the legs of the desk.

Emmeryn claps her hands, drawing the attention to her. She smiled at the class,

“Alright class! Today we are starting our challenge project for the year.” The teacher says excitedly.

The teacher then went on to describe the rules, which everyone but Reflet knew. The project rules, deadlines, all that. Reflet was taking notes on everything possibly useful. Her grades and first impressions were counting on it...

\----------------------

Lunch time, a time to de-stress and take moment to breathe. For Reflet, this was the most anxious time in recent memory. It was simply due to bring so new to a rather massive high school.

The cafeteria itself was a rather large square room with a few doors acting as entrances and glass panes covering the majority of of the room, including the ceiling. The lunch line off to the side in its own mini room. The majority of the color was blue, the royal kind to show its almost religious devotion to the royal family, which unbeknownst to Reflet, a member of the Royal family did go here.

Reflet had absolutely no friends. She knew literally nobody here. Her eyes scanned over the area for about a minute before she spotted a familiar style of hair, Sumia, she was sitting completely alone, looking rather quiet and down with a book right next to what she was reading.

Reflet walked over the girl and said a quiet hello. The blonde looked up initially with confusion only to have her heart start racing, the girl she had a crush on, was standing right next to her with her lunch box, asking if she could sit down next to her.

The brunette fumbled words and eventually stopped trying to speak and just nodded, her blush starting to show. Reflet then sat down, dismissing the girl's embarrassed actions as something apart of her when talking to someone new. Oh how little she knew…

There was a few minutes of silence as Sumia collected herself in the face of her crush. The flustered female let out many deep breaths before Reflet started the conversation.

“Hey, so what do you think of the project? Any ideas on what we're gonna do?” Reflet lets out, putting down her bag and putting her bag like lunch box and sitting down on the bench. The female then turns to wait for a reply.

Sumia had calmed some and could now reply properly. She takes another breath, rubbing her eyes and faces Reflet.

“I was thinking we could do a scene from the play. Maybe you could bring some props from home?” She replied, trying to keep calm and focuses on her eyes, those beautiful… dreamy eyes… No! Sumia had to keep her wits about her and focus on the conversation. She couldn't get lost in those looks.

“That is, if my family and twin brother doesn't hog the items we need.” She jokes, as Sumia perks up, a surprised look shows on her face.

“Ah! I met Robin earlier today in Math!” She blurted out, causing Reflet to smile. A soft grin appears on Reflet's face.

“Heh, he's something alright. He's a super relaxed, he barely studies!” Reflet laughs as pairs of eyes started to lay on Reflet. The blonde girl started to notice the eyes, but dismissed them, apparently news travels fast...

Reflet then pulled out a copy of a “A Fault In Our Hearts” causing Sumia to perk up, but didn't visibly show it, that was the very same book she adored and read a half dozen times.

“So, what do you like to do?” Sumia asks, trying to change the conversation to something she could potentially talk about… Her family story was… not a happy one, not only that, but it's complicated.

“Oh, You know, reading, playing Chess, Joined the Chess club for that, Became the president after I beat everyone in the club without a loss. Besides that, I love debating, I also joined the debate club for that… you know, busy stuff.”

Sumia was dumbfounded, the girl she was crushing so hard on loved what she loved… and she was a genius!

“Uh… I'm the book club president! I'm also in the debate team! Maybe we could be partners?” Sumia was just a mess, this girl was just… perfect. She looks to her bag, fumbling the zipper and eventually got it open, then pulling out her own copy of “A Fault In Our Hearts” and giddily showed it to her, causing Reflet to grin even more.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

\----------------------

The two spent the next few months studying together, planning out projects, reading together, becoming partners on the debate team. Sumia had even started coming to Reflet's chess practices to cheer her on.

In those two months, Reflet learned a few major things,  
One, Grima is an asshole. He should be avoided if at all possible.  
Two, Sumia liked her head in the clouds.  
Three, Something happened to Robin’s laptop and nobody could figure out where it went at all. It was a silver color and very expensive.

The blonde did note her distaste originally with the brunette at how much she seemed to have her head in the clouds and books more often than not during stuff like lectures and study sessions, having to snap her back onto course a few times. This dissipated eventually as time went on and they spent more and more time together.

Despite all those problems Reflet had, she started to develop feelings for the book girl. At first she rejected the very idea of dating another girl. She was already a target from being Plegian, being a lesbian too? That's just a death sentence…

Though, she couldn't deny her feelings for long, they bubbled up to the surface more and more frequently. This caused her to start writing love letters to the girl she wanted and hoped accepted her feelings, Sumia. Countless letters were started by the chess master but they lay unfinished hidden within a secret compartment in the desk she uses to study on a daily basis.

Admitting your feelings was hard enough, but to another girl? That's insane...

\--------

At this moment, Her feelings, the love letters, none of that mattered. She was in the state championship chess match and she just had to. It was quiet, the commentators being the only ones making noise besides the subtle whispering of others and the click of pictures from cameras. Of course Sumia was there, cheering on the girl she wanted to admit her feelings to silently by just being there and recording the match with her phone.

The game itself was one of Logic. Reflet found herself with only a bishop, a few pawns, which lay defending the king, her rooks and the king himself. The enemy team had just a knight, rook and bishop.

From there she easily won, knocking out the rook with her bishop, then the knight with her bishop the next turn, leaving the king completely defenseless. Reflet smirked as she had won.

“Checkmate.”

The crowd then exploded into cheer, Sumia being one of the strongest yellers in the group.

“Reflet of North Yilssian High has won the state championship!!” The commentators yells, one even getting out of his seat. This was a historic moment, Yilssian High hasen't was the cup in a solid thirty-eight years.

Of course, Grima just grins, sending Reflet an anonymous message to her phone from a throw away cell phone that read as follows,

“Hey chess chump, meet me back behind the school, I wanna give you a gift as a prize for winning. It's your brother's laptop. You know, his expensive one. Come get it.” Then Grima got up from his seat, threw over his hoodie and walked out...

Reflet went to claim the trophy, and got the buzz and read the message. The blonde quickly made the excuse to go to the bathroom and ran off to go retrieve it. Sumia saw her run off and starts to chase her to congratulate her on her win and to tell her something more but damn Reflet was fast. Sumia couldn't keep up. Sumia quickly pulled out her phone once again and shot Reflet a message.

“Hey, where are you going? I want to tell you something.”

Twenty minutes pass. 

Tick, Tick, Tick...

No response.

Sumia started to worry, why wasn't she responding? She wouldn't say she got anxious a lot, but she really did worry for her. She decided to look some more, wandering the school halls and eventually, outside the school.

\---------------

“Reflet! Reflet!” Sumia called out for her in the back alley's of the school. The female only wanted to congratulate the chess champion on the victory. Why did she run off? Did she do something wrong?

The dark alleys of the back of the school just looked ripe for bad things to happen, cigarette butts lay scattered around the darkened area, only the moon and her phone's flashlight to guide her way.

A weak groan of pain was let out somewhere, and she knew exactly who it was.

“Sumie…?” A weak voice let out. Sumia had heard that nickname before, confirming her theory… that could only be...

“Reflet!!” Sumia gasps, covering her mouth as her eyes widened at state of her best friend. She immediately ran over and dropped to her knees.

Reflet was badly hurt, she was cut, bruised, and bleeding from just about everywhere. Her signature cloak was torn to hell from the glass that lay scattered just a short distance away. Those shards and area lay covered in blood, skid marks that dragged the red liquid indicated the chess champion had dragged her body over to the pillar she now rested against.

“Oh God Reflet?! What the hell happened?!” Concern washed over her like a Tsunami. The book obsessed girl’s eyes darted around Reflet's body as if looking at one spot for too long would make her lose her eyesight.

Reflet chuckles, coughing some, a small trickle of red liquid escaping and now dripping down her lip.

“Grima and his gang of assholes cornered me and… You can see the result.” Reflet was in bad condition and she was in no place to try to start moving. 

“Did they do anything else?!” Sumia asks, already pulled out her phone and started texting a few other close friends, asking for help.

The blonde simply shook her head.

“They ran as soon as they heard someone coming… thought it was the police or something…” 

Reflet knew healing magic, at least, a small amount. Too bad it was really hard to focus when you're bleeding from who knows how many cuts.

Sumia's quickly called her parents, asking them if Reflet could stay overnight, to which they agreed. A sigh of relief was let out when she got the okay.

“You're going to be okay.” Sumia sighs, looking over the girl once more, only to be motioned over by the girl.

“C-come closer… I-I need to whisper you something.” Reflet whispers. Her consciousness was fading and she needed to get this out before she wouldn't have the chance to before the long weekend break, having not heard the girl do the phone call to stay over at her house.

Tentatively, the brunette did so, Reflet only motioning closer, And closer… they were in kissing range at this point, perfect.

It was at this time that Reflet striked, ignoring all the pain in her body and grabbing the girl by the head and kissing her directly on the lips.

Sumia's eyes widened more than she thought was possible. Her cheeks burned as bright as Severa's hair color. At first her split second reaction was to pull away from the kiss but it took less than a second for other feelings to arise.

It took Sumia another moment to fully get the situation she was in. Her crush, was badly injured, and now she was kissing her. Lip to lip. Mouth to mouth.

And Sumia loved it.

Reflet’s lip tasted sweet… This was something that… She could get used to. Aside from the worry about Reflet, she felt like she was on top of the world. Her mind continuing to race from every thought she had about this girl to be true. She loves her, and they were together now.

“Everything will be okay.” Sumia whispers to her as she can hear a car driving closer.

“I believe you. Sumie.”

~~End~~


End file.
